PROLOG
by Chocolatte Daisuki
Summary: Mikasa memang baru menyadari perasaannya pada Eren, dan berniat mengutarakannya. Tapi tidak, Sayangku. Impian itu hilang dalam sekejap, tak berbekas. Dan hanya rasa dendam dan penyesalan yang ditinggalkan/bad summary/Death-chara/RnR?


**PROLOG**

**SHINGEKI ****NO ****KYOJIN/ATTACK ****ON ****TITAN © HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**AU**

**.**

**Gaje (bisa jadi), typo(s) (kalau ada), EYd salah-salah (pastinya), dan malas edit!**

**.**

Bodoh sekali. Mikasa mengumpat-ngumpat dirinya sendiri saat itu. Setelah 6 tahun penuh bersama pria itu sebagai adik angkatnya―perlu dijelaskan bahwa yang diadopsi adalah dia, bukan si 'adik'―barulah dia sadar akan sesuatu.

Sasha Blouse mungkin bodoh, sama bodohnya dengan Connie Springer. Tapi kali ini, Mikasa menjadi saksi bahwa dirinya lebih bodoh dari gadis kentang dengan kekasih biksunya itu. Akhir-akhir ini dadanya sering sesak, ia bertanya pada Armin mengenai hal itu; Armin pintar selain itu dia mampu menerangkan suatu hal dengan baik. Setelah bertanya, Mikasa tidak cukup puas dengan jawaban Armin, "Maaf, Mikasa. Aku tidak tahu masalah kedokteran. Kenapa tidak tanya dengan Eren?"

Sekarang mari kita bahas satu-satu untuk memudahkan. Mikasa akhir-akhir ini dadanya sesak. Menurut Christa, itu bukan penyakit. Dewi Aphrodite itu tersenyum; membelai tangan Mikasa dengan lembut. "Kamu cemburu, Mikasa."

Cemburu? Karena apa?

Itu dia yang dijawab Christa setelahnya, "Akhir-akhir ini Eren sering berlatih bersama Annie, sih. Dia lupa padamu, ya?"

Masa begitu? Setelah dipikir-pikir, Mikasa sadar juga. Hal itu yang membuatnya merasa begitu bodoh. Setelah pertama kali Eren menolongnya 6 tahun lalu, kenapa dia baru sadar? Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Eren Yeager. Sekalipun otaknya menolak untuk hal ini, tidak bisa. Hatinya sudah terikat erat dengan cintanya pada Eren.

Dan hari itu, tepat sebelum misi baru mereka di Scouting Legion, Mikasa menggenggam erat tangannya dan menempelkan kepalan tersebut di dadanya. Dia sudah bertekad akan menyatakan cintanya setelah misi selesai.

Ya...

Setelah misi selesai...

.

.

.

"Penghianatan."

Mikasa berharap itu hanya khayalan buruk. Rasanya, dia ingin berteriak pada semua orang disana, "EREN BUKAN MONSTER!"

Apakah mereka masih meragukan Eren? Apakah mereka tidak bisa memercayai Kapten Levi yang bertanggung jawab atas dia?

Terkutuklah kalian.

Mudah sekali merenggut mimpiku, Mikasa pasti berpikir begitu. Pasti.

Bahkan selamban-lambannya Connie Springer pun tahu yang ada di kepala nona muda bersyal merah itu.

Dulu Mikasa selalu bermimpi; dia akan punya anak dua. Satu laki-laki, dan satu perempuan. Tapi kemudian, dia ingin menjadi istri yang sempurna bagi Eren.

Tapi tangan 'orang' itu sudah megusik mimpinya, menodai harapannya, membunuh impiannya.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, "PENGHIANATAN."

Meskipun kau memotong arteri milik Eren Yeager tidak akan berakibat fatal untuknya. Meskipun kau memotong tangan dan kakinya, juga tidak berakibat fatal. Eren seorang _titan-shifter_, lukanya menutup dengan cepat. Semua tahu itu, sukar sekali untuk membunuhnya.

Ah, salah.

Tusuk jantungnya, maka **matilah** dia.

Kalau kalian berpikir seseorang dari Scouting Legion telah berkhianat dan membunuh Eren, kutegaskan jawabannya "ya".

Namanya disamarkan, aku terlalu takut kalau-kalau namanya kusebut bisa-bisa Death Note punya calon penjahat yang harus dihakimi. Lagi.

Karena kita sudah melenceng dari topik, maka kita kembalikan.

**EREN YEAGER MATI TEPAT DIHADAPAN MIKASA ACKERMAN.**

Mikasa masih terus menyesalinya; tak sempat mengucapkan rasa sukanya itu pada Eren.

Dia menggenggam erat anak panah yang telah dilumuri darah dosa itu. Pembunuh itu masih takut dengan kemampuan misterius Eren. Dia membunuhnya, dibantu oleh dua orang temannya lagi.

Mikasa dendam. Tapi tak dapat ia lampiaskan.

Sudahlah. Impiannya hancur. Mikasa tak pernah lagi jatuh cinta; dan ia memang tak mau. Dia tutup hatinya agar tak bisa menerima satu pun orang di dalam sana.

Cintanya hanya untuk Eren Yeager seorang.

.

.

**END? NO―**

.

.

FUAAAAAAH! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini T^T

EYd-nya hancur benar, ya? Kalau ada typo(s) mohon dikasih tahu. Dan kalau kurang paham, kasih tahu juga. Saya tidak bisa bikin cerita dengan baik TAT

Tapi ada hal-hal yang saya ingin bahas sebentar.

Pertama, kenapa Eren bisa mati kalo ditusuk di jantung? Saya gak tahu atau mungkin gak ingat Hajime Isayama pernah bilang begini. Tapi... saya liatin baik0baik pas Armin mau nyadarin Eren waktu mau ngangkat batu. Armin nusuk lengan Eren, kan? Waktu itu dia bilang, "10 cm horizontal." Itu aja kena lengan. Berarti kalau kita geser, tepat berada di tengkuk, kira-kira itu di jantungnya kali, ya? Soalnya Armin juga ada bilang berapa cm ke vertikal gitu (lupa).

Kemudian, kenapa judulnya Prolog? Anggap aja cerita ini ada sambungannya. Yah... gitu, deh! Sequel kali, ya? Sebenarnya saya sama bodohnya mungkin dengan Connie. Saya tahu yang namanya sequel itu sambungan, tapi masih gak ngerti gimana. Prequel juga. Jadi kalo ada yang tahu, boleh dikasih tahu, nggak? Please... - maaf dia tidak sopan pada senpai-senpai sekalian =="

Nah, terakhir; saya mau berterimakasih banyak pada orang yang bersedia mampir membaca (termasuk yang gak pake review), yang bersedia nge-fav (kayaknya gak mungkin), dan follow (ini juga nggak mungkin ==).

Sekian dulu, maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah atau menyinggung.

Tertanda, **SweetTran.**

**Rabu, 08 Januari 2014. Pukul 21.30 WITA.**


End file.
